goldentimefandomcom-20200214-history
Nana Hayashida
Kanji:林田 奈々 |gender = Female |age = 18 |hair color = Brown |eye color = Blue |status = Active |relative(s) = |occupation = Second-Year Student |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |first appearance manga = |first appearance anime = Episode 1 |japanese = Ai Kayano |english = }} 'Linda ' (リンダ Rinda) is a second-year student and member of the Japanese Culture Festival Research Society. She saved Banri and Koko when they escaped. Tada Banri's former best friend and Nana's best friend. Personality According to Koko, Linda is very kind and proactive, and also very beautiful. She is also in love with Banri and she wanted to have sex with him so bad. She feels so horny when she sees Banri inside the University. History In the past, Linda and Banri went to the same high school as shown in episode 4 and 5 when Banri found a picture of both of them in his yearbook. In reality, she was Banris best friend in high school, and his friends consider them good friends. On the night of the graduation ceremony Banri expresses his feelings towards her by asking: "Yes, or No?" to which Linda states that she wants to think about the answer, to which Banri replied that he would wait for her on the bridge as usual. She feels regretful and guilty that she might have been the cause for Banri's accident, as Banri fell off the bridge in the accident whilst waiting for Linda's answer.When they were on the flat, talking with Banri, He asked about the question " Yes or no? " and She answered that the answer was no. Plot She first appeared when saving Banri stuck in the middle of recruiting many new extracurricular club, After pulling Banri who caught it and then looked at him long enough and then take a seat and Banri to treat it. Somehow Linda then acting as if not recognizing Tada Banri, She asks whether the freshman and Banri immediately said yes, after that she then introduced himself and then also revealed his real name as "Hayashida". Linda then said that the recruitment of new members is like a battlefield, then say sorry Banri who responded to Linda as is the duty of senior protecting juniors. Banri then asked Linda her there in extracurricular clubs where, is answered by Linda she was in Oreintation Festival Club (Omatsuri) and then she said she would not be forced Banri to join because it just "coincidence", Linda then said Banri want to ask for help if he could reach him, because she was also student of law faculty. And after that Linda walked away leaving Banri, but before Linda went Banri then called him and said that very pretty lipstick on his lips and replied by Linda with kiss bye. After a week Banri undergoing studies in Tokyo, Linda then reappear when Banri was again trapped by the many extracurricular looking for new members, Linda re-save it for the second time and stated that Banri has joined the club. She then advised Banri avoid the streets alone, and then Linda describes the of the she club is the club Orientation Culture, and explained that the activities studied Japanese culture and traditional festivals. Quotes "Sorry. Was I too rough?" "It's a senpai's job to look after younger students." "This must be more than a coincidence." "Are you not feeling well? Should I go to the nurse's office with you?" "It's me. Can't you tell?" "Don't forget, Tada Banri!" "I hope we can be friends." "Come to Tokyo. It's fun. Come. Come with me." "You were like a bomb, one wrong move and I might have lost you again." "Is it my fault? Is it my fault because I wasn't there in time? It can't end like that... It can't!" "I'm glad I got to meet you again. I'm really happy. I was willing to give up everything. I prayed to God to let you live. You're alive. You're here. That's all I want. I won't ask for anything else." "Even if you don't remember, you're important to me." "No! I don't even see him as a guy in the first place. No! No! I don't like him at all!" "It's all the opposite, Banri. Sometimes I'm really stupid. Forgive me for being stupid." "Once you miss the opportunity to say something, the words become increasingly toxic. The best thing to do is to just say everything." "There's nothing between us that we can't say anymore. We haven't changed. We're still alive. We're looking at the same sky. That hasn't changed at all." "That's obvious. It was 'no'. I just couldn't think of you romantically. I was going to tell you we should stay friends." "I'll wear the mask of an adult." "I wonder if I can endure this forever. My brother's going to live a lie. And I'm one of the liars. I've hurt him." "Really? Really? Can I really trust you?" "Banri, make sure you take good care of Koko-chan. Always listen for Koko-chan's voice. When the rain falls, when the wind blows. When the flowers scatter, when the shadows loom. In every sign... search for her voice. Koko-chan is your girlfriend." "It's a little weird, but no one's watching." "It's fine. I'm Linda. It's only natural for me to do this. That's all you need to know. So don't worry about it. Just let my kind self take care of you, Banri." "Yeah, not in a romantic sense. You were my friend, but I wasn't in love. I didn't like you that way." "We're doing the right thing, Banri." Trivia Linda's nickname came from the alternate reading of the first character of her surname, Hayashida. The kanji 林 can also be read as rin in on'yomi. Linda and Banri share the same second character 田 (da, meaning rice field) in their surnames. References Category:Characters Category:Female